villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aliens (Fire in the Sky)
The Aliens are a group of unnamed creatures that act as the central antagonists of the 1993 sci-fi horror film Fire in the Sky. While they are the main antagonists of the entire film they are actually told in flashbacks as the film focuses on the experiences of an alien abduction, nevertheless the aliens serve a pivotal role and are often seen as one of the more terrifying examples of aliens and the related abduction phenomena in cinema. History The aliens are part of an unnamed species that appear to be engaged in a long-running scheme of brutal experimentation on humans and possibly other species, while their appearance in the film is brief they nevertheless show themselves as a tangible threat and the protagonist must brave a torturous ordeal as one of their experiments and returning to Earth in order to share his experience with others. It is shown that other people were not so lucky and unlike most depictions of alien abductions the aliens in this film were capable of outright murder as they were shown to have cocoons containing mutilated human corpses, with them having signs of dissection - their corridors are also littered with many items such as keys and small trinkets, suggesting many unfortunate souls have been left to rot and die in the depths of the alien vessel. These chilling clues followed by the brutal methods of experimentation and the aliens lack of care for those they abducted the practice of killing their victims was likely very common, unlike many other abduction-based species (who tend to abduct victims and then free them). Despite all this the aliens did eventually free the protagonist, albeit naked, mutilated and half-mad from his experience - leaving him in the wilderness. This shows that they do spare at least some of their victims. Appearance The aliens in the film are depicted as hairless humanoids with features similar to those of the Grey - however, they have a more human-like flesh tone as well as more human-sized eyes, though they are pure black, their faces lack ears or noses but do have a human-like mouth. The film shows that these creatures have access to spacesuits that closely resemble Greys, this suggests that the alien beings in the film are indeed Greys and the traditional appearance humans attribute to Greys are actually due to seeing these aliens inside one of their spacesuits. Powers and Abilities While any physical, psychic or supernatural powers within the aliens are not explored, one extreme feature that is explored is their terrifyingly advanced technology, which allowed them to travel across space-time and abduct humans with ease: their technology is shown to be more bio-mechanical than most species, with vicious-looking machines merging with cocoon-like webbing and sticky fluids, all designed to capture and experiment on other life-forms. The aliens are not able to survive in space, it seems, since they have a large room filled with specially designed spacesuits which strongly resemble what humans have come to associate with the classic "Grey" design of large eyes and silvery "skin". Gallery Images Alien-spacesuit.jpg|Alien spacesuit, showing the classic "Grey" design. Alien-abduction.jpg|Alien spacecraft and abduction scene alien-fits.jpg|The "lead" alien, who oversaw the experimentation of the protagonist. Videos Fire in the Sky (8 8) Movie CLIP - Alien Experiments (1993) HD Fire in the Sky (6 8) Movie CLIP - Travis Escapes (1993) HD Fire in the Sky (7 8) Movie CLIP - The Space Suit Room (1993) HD Trivia *The aliens are unnamed but are based on the cryptids known as Greys, who were often blamed for abducting and experimenting on humans in the late to early 90s. *The film focuses largely on the experiences of the abductee rather than the aliens themselves, nevertheless they are a pivotal part of the story and the experimentation scene is often seen as one of the most disturbing depictions of alien abduction in film. *While heavily altered for film-making the movie is based on a real-life alien abduction case from the 1970s. *due to their violent nature, which includes actual murder (something not normally attributed to the Greys in UFO folklore) these aliens are similar to the Aliens from the 2014 found-horror film, Alien Abduction. Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Torturer Category:Enigmatic Category:Hostile Species Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mute Category:Humanoid Category:Flashback Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Monsters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Urban Legends Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists